


Winner

by WildlingGirl



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Competition, F/M, No Spoilers, Season/Series 02, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Andrea have a little competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

She takes a step forward, listening to the silence. Not a sound in the entire forest near the farm, as if she was the only one left in the planet... which, with the recent turn of events on the world, could be entirely possible.

_Crack_.

A broken branch. The sound of footsteps shuffling against the leaves and the dirt that decorated the earth beneath her feet told her that her initial theory was wrong; she was not alone. The sound wasn't very far away, and it was quite familiar... at this stage, she could recognize that kind of walking like she had heard it all her life.

Swiftly, Andrea turns on her heels and shoots without any sign of hesitation. It's a clean headshot, and the walker falls backwards to the floor. It's a clean victory and she smiles, taking a minute to pride herself upon it.

She hears another pair of footsteps coming and again she raises her gun, but it's not the same pace; that was confirmed when Daryl was the one who emerged before her. He stares at the walker she took out, looking surprised. As if he didn't believe she could take it.

"Not bad" he claims.

"Admit it, you don't like it one bit that I won, do you?" she smirks. It's not like she could expect a compliment from Daryl Dixon, of all people, but she was waiting for him to declare her the winner; whoever took out the walker they had spotted on lookout duty won, simple as that.

"Not particularly" he admits, the tiniest hint of a smile dancing on his lips. "But I guess you did a fine job. Let's head back to the farm."

Knowing that was as good as it could get, Andrea puts her gun away and heads back to the Greene farm with her companion.

Daryl had, of course, figured out the walker's location some time before her, and lead it to Andrea; he takes pride on his skills, but knew she was growing confident on hers, and she needed that kill more than him. And, he has to admit, she did do a pretty nice work on it indeed.


End file.
